Designer Skyline
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Hinata membuat lukisan untuk pameran museumnya begitu juga dengan Naruto. Mereka berdua berbagi untuk melukis dan mengetahui apa makna tema Designer Skyline. Apa lukisan itu? Untuk siapa lukisan tersebut? Gift for Hinata Hyuuga. Happy Birthday Hinata Hyuuga! #27


**Designer Skyline**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Warning: OOC/typos/AU/**

_Dedicated for Hinata Hyuuga birthday_

**.o.O.o.**

_Langit tidak berbentuk membuat sang desain membuat sebuah maha karya luar biasa membentang di kepala.  
Keindahan langit sang desain membuat sang pendesain terkagum-kagum pada hasil karyanya sendiri._

_Dan matahari sebagai aksitektur indah membuat langit cerah. Matahari juga menjadi penengah langkah indah menuju tujuan. Tanpa matahari semua menjadi gelap bagaikan kehampaan._

_(For myself and Hyuuga Hinata)_

Langit-langit tidak berbintang, tapi bercahaya biru dengan bantuan sinar matahari membuat semua mata takjub dan kagum melihat pemandangan yang indah di sana. Pandangan mata menatap sebuah langit indah berwarna biru, membuat sang penghuni bumi tidak bisa menutup kekagumannya kepada karya sang pencipta.

Sebuah taman misalnya, ada seorang gadis berambut biru indigo sedang memandang langit sambil melukis sesuatu di papan kanvas lukis. Kanvas tersebut ditegakkan berkat _easel_. Untungnya gadis ini bisa duduk merapat dengan kanvas agar bisa sejajar untuk melukis.

Gadis ini bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Entah kenapa Hinata ingin sekali menggambar sang langit indah ciptaan Tuhan. Palet yang dipegang semua berwarna biru, putih, dan beberapa yang cocok untuk lukisan di kanvasnya.

"Hinata!" panggil seorang gadis berambut merah muda berlari kepadanya. Napasnya tiba-tiba berat karena berlari terlalu kencang. Gadis bermata _emerald_ ini duduk di samping Hinata. "Apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"Aku sedang melukis," jawab Hinata tersenyum sambil melukis warna putih di kanvas lukisnya.

"Kenapa selalu kamu melukis? Kenapa tidak cari hobi lain?" tanya gadis cantik di samping Hinata terus melihat betapa hebatnya pergerakan tangan Hinata membuat lukisan manis.

"Karena ini adalah hobi milikku dan ayahku," sahut Hinata tidak menoleh ke gadis berambut merah muda seperti bunga Sakura.

"Padahal semua karya-karyamu tentang hasil ciptaan Tuhan, sedangkan dia melukis hasil ciptaan manusia," Gadis berambut Sakura cemberut.

"Aku dan dia 'kan sama," Senyum khas Hinata. "Sakura, bisakah kamu membelikan aku sesuatu?"

"Kamu haus?"

Hinata menjulurkan lidahnya, "Aku belum minum dari tadi. Aku berkeringat di bawah radiasi matahari."

"Maksudnya dehidrasi?"

"Hehehe..." Hinata terkekeh geli karena lupa permaknaan kata itu.

"Ya, ampun, Hinata..." Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan, tersenyum kecil. Sakura beranjak. "Oke! Mau minum apa sahabatku?"

"Terserah untukmu. Sakura yang membelikan, benar 'kan?" Hinata meletakkan palet cat ke pangkuannya untuk menatap Sakura. "Kalau begitu, aku pilih yang biasa saja."

"Baiklah, sahabatku!" Sakura tersenyum dan berlari menuju mini market untuk membelikan minuman untuknya dan Hinata.

Hinata melihat sahabatnya pergi, kembali melanjutkan acara melukisnya. Hinata menggerakkan tangannya memberikan sebuah warna biru dan putih menyatu. Sebuah bayangan di kepala Hinata membuatnya terbayang dan terbang melihat hasil karyanya menyatu. Warna-warna indah bersatu dan berubahlah karya hasil ciptaan Hinata.

Hinata membuka matanya dan mengerjapkannya beberapa kali. Senyuman di bibirnya mengembang. Hatinya sungguh puas melihat karya hasil ciptaannya yang akan dipamerkan di museum milik keluarganya. Entah kenapa setiap dia membuat karya selalu terbayang hasil ciptaan Maha Kuasa yang terbentang di Bumi, lebih menakjubkan daripada manusia.

"Aku bersyukur aku lahir di dunia ini untuk melukis dan menghasilkan karyaku sendiri. Terima kasih, Tuhan." Hinata meneteskan air mata. Dia berdoa sambil menutup matanya supaya pameran di museumnya berjalan lancar.

Sakura berjalan pelan-pelan karena melihat sahabatnya sedang berdoa sambil menitikkan air mata. Sakura tersenyum gembira. Itu artinya Hinata sudah menyelesaikan hasil karya di akhir bulan Desember 2012 ini. Sakura menempelkan teh botol dingin di pipi gemuk Hinata.

"Aakh! Dingin!" Hinata terkejut merasakan pipi dingin karena sesuatu. Hinata menoleh ke Sakura yang tersenyum usil, "Sakura!"

"Maaf, maaf. Aku tidak sengaja. Aku melakukannya karena melihatmu serius berdoa. Itu saja." Sakura duduk di samping Hinata, tapi di kursi taman.

"Jangan menggangguku kalau lagi berdoa," kata Hinata cemberut.

"Oke, Maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi untuk kedua kalinya," Sakura memegang bahu Hinata dan menyandarkan dagunya di sana.

"Bukankah ini sudah keberapa kalinya kamu begitu, Sakura?"

"Baiklah. Aku janji tidak akan melakukannya begitu," Sakura memberikan dua jari berbentuk tanda _peace_, artinya damai.

"Aku hanya bercanda kok." Hinata membersihkan semua alat-alat lukisnya. "Bisakah kamu membantuku untuk mengatur ini?"

"Tidak bisakah kamu berhenti sejenak dan minum minuman yang aku belikan ini?" Sakura mengambil tangan Hinata dan menaruhkan sebuah botol minuman ke telapak tangan Hinata. "Bukannya kamu memintaku untuk membeli minuman karena kamu dehidrasi?"

"Oke. Aku akan minum, dokter Sakura." Hinata membuka botol minuman dan meneguk minuman tersebut dengan sekali meneguknya.

Sakura bertepuk tangan, juga ikut meminum botol minumannya sekali tegukkan. Setelah itu, Sakura dan Hinata merapikan semua alat-alat lukis. Dan kanvasnya ditutupi sebuah kain biru sama seperti rambut birunya sesaat setelah cat lukisnya sudah mengering.

Sakura mengangkat tas berisi alat-alat lukis beserta _easel_ milik Hinata, sedangkan Hinata membawa sebagian alat-alat lukis dan sebuah lukisan hasil karyanya tadi.

"Apa yang kamu lukis tadi, Hinata? Kenapa kamu langsung menutupnya saat aku muncul?" tanya Sakura sudah memasukkan barang-barang itu ke bagasi mobil BMW putihnya.

"Nanti kamu akan melihatnya. Di pameran," jawab Hinata membuka pintu mobil belakang dan meletakkan lukisan dengan sangat hati-hati. Hinata masuk ke depan mobil setelah menutup pintu mobil di belakang.

Sakura yang hanya cemberut dan kesal, mau tidak mau harus menuruti kemauannya sampai pameran besok. Mungkin saja dia akan datang untuk membantu Hinata juga. Sakura dengan semangatnya masuk ke kursi pengemudi, menyalakan mobilnya, dan melajukan mobilnya ke arah keluarga Hyuuga.

**.. Di Gunung Myoboku ..**

Pemuda berusia 25 tahun sedang melukis sesuatu di kanvasnya, mengundang decak kagum oleh sahabat yang ada di belakang pemuda berambut kuning keemasan seperti matahari itu. Pemuda itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto, tentu saja dia-lah seorang pelukis terhebat di negeri Konoha ini.

Gerakan tangannya membuat warna untuk melukis gunung beserta matahari yang indah. Warna-warna cerah telah menghasilkan karya Naruto menjadi lebih berwarna. Dia merasakan kalau lukisan itu untuk seseorang paling disayanginya sekalian merayakan hubungan mereka yang sudah berjalan lebih dari lima tahun.

"Kapan kamu akan menyelesaikan itu?" tanya seorang pemuda berusia sama dengannya, tapi rambutnya berwarna biru dongker dan kedua bola matanya berwarna hitam pekat. "Sampai kapan kamu akan menyuruhku menunggu di sini, Naruto?"

"Sudah. Sudah selesai," Naruto sudah menyelesaikan lukisannya membuatnya membiarkan lukisan itu mengering. Naruto menatap Sasuke, "Sasuke! Setelah ini, aku akan membawa lukisan ini ke museum untuk pameran."

"Kenapa lukisan ini tidak nyambung sama sekali?" tanya Sasuke bisa melihat lukisan tersebut hanya sebuah gunung dan matahari sebagai penengahnya.

"Nanti juga kamu akan tahu, Sasuke," cengir Naruto bisa memandang lukisan itu. _'Apa dia juga sudah menyelesaikannya?'_

**.o.O.o.**

**.. Keesokkan harinya di museum keluarga Hyuuga ..**

Para pengunjung museum telah datang berduyun-duyun memasuki museum tersebut ingin melihat lukisan nan indah milik keluarga Hyuuga beserta pelukis-pelukis yang lain. Undangan sudah tersebar membuat para pengunjung langsung melihat keunikkan lukisan tersebut yang telah dipajang di dinding pameran.

Gadis berambut merah muda bergandengan dengan pemuda berambut biru kelam, membuat di sekelilingnya terpana dan terus menatap tanpa henti. Inilah membuat gadis bernama Sakura merunduk malu, sedangkan Sasuke menyeringai ramah.

Sakura melihat sahabatnya tengah berbicara dengan pengkritik lukisan dan para kolektor lukisan unik. Sakura melepaskan rangkulan Sasuke, menghampiri gadis bernama Hinata. "Hinata!"

Hinata menoleh melihat sahabatnya muncul di saat yang tepat. Sakura memeluk Hinata dan membuatnya lega karena saat ini Sakura tengah malu dipandang para pengunjung.

"Aku kangen denganmu, Hinata," kata Sakura terus memeluk.

"Bukannya kemarin kita bertemu? Kenapa sekarang baru bilang kangen?" tanya Hinata mengelus-elus rambut merah muda Sakura. Dilihatnya Sasuke berjalan mendekati dirinya dan Sakura. "Apa kabar, Sasuke?"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum saja kepada sepupunya satu ini. Wajahnya hanya menampakkan ekspresi ramah yang membuat Hinata mengerti.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Hinata, "Apa tema pameran ini?"

"Mungkin _Designer Skyline_," sahut Hinata.

"Nama yang sangat keren!" ujar Sakura mengagumi nama pameran tersebut.

"Keren 'kan!," Hinata terkekeh geli.

Di mana Naruto?" Sasuke melihat sekelilingnya, tapi tidak melihat sahabat yang polos tersebut. "Apa dia belum datang?"

"Sudah dari tadi dia datang bersama keluarganya," jawab Hinata tersenyum. "Naruto melihat lukisanku dan lukisannya bersatu, dan dipajang di ujung lorong sana," Hinata menunjukkan di mana arah Naruto berada sekarang.

"Seperti apa lukisan itu? Kenapa lukisan itu disatukan?" tanya Sakura polos, tidak mengerti apa maksud Hinata.

"Kamu akan tahu, Sakura. Lebih baik kamu dan Sasuke pergi ke sana untuk melihatnya. Kalau mau boleh saja ikut bersamaku setelah menyelesaikan urusanku dengan para pengunjung ini," Hinata mempertunjukkan para pengunjung tengah berbicara kepadanya membuat Sasuke dan Sakura mengerti.

"Aku hanya mau lihat bersamamu sambil menjelaskan apa maksudnya," sahut Sakura.

"Baiklah."

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, percakapan Hinata dan para pengunjung tersebut selesai. Mereka bertiga menuju ke tempat dua lukisan disatukan membuat Sasuke dan Sakura sangat penasaran. Dilihat semua orang sudah melihat dua lukisan tersebut, tersenyum. Bisa dilihat pandangan mata mereka terpana, kagum, heran, dan takjub.

Sakura, Hinata dan Sasuke berhenti di depan sebuah dua lukisan tersebut. Sasuke dan Sakura sangat kagum dengan hasil karya Hinata dan Naruto. Maksud dari disatukan adalah dua lukisan yang dilukis di berbeda tempat membuat dua lukisan tersebut memiliki hubungan yang sangat dalam. Karena lukisan Hinata, berupa sebuah lukisan langit biru dan gedung pencakar langit, sedangkan lukisan Naruto, berupa sebuah gunung dan di tengahnya matahari.

Alasan maksud disatukan karena lukisan Hinata memiliki gambar Naruto di dalamnya sedang memandang ke lukisan Naruto yang gambarnya Hinata yang juga menatap sebaliknya. Sungguh, ini lukisan yang bagus dan membuat semua terpana dan kagum. Lukisan yang berdesain sederhana, membuat para kolektor lukisan ingin meminta lukisan itu sebagai miliknya. Namun, Naruto dan Hinata tidak mau menjualnya karena dua lukisan itu adalah benda berharga.

"Apa kalian sudah melihatnya?" tanya Naruto muncul di samping Hinata dan merangkul pundak Hinata.

"Ini sungguh keren!" Sakura berteriak sangat mengagumi dua lukisan nan indah ini. "Ini merupakan sebuah pertemuan yang indah. Bisa dilihat kalau matahari dan langit bersatu."

"Hahahaha..." Naruto dan Hinata tertawa. "Ini adalah hadiah karena kami sudah menjadi pasangan suami istri."

"Hadiah yang luar biasa. Pantas saja aku merasa aneh melihat lukisan Naruto," kata Sasuke.

"Dasar kamu, Sasuke!" Naruto memukul pundak Sasuke dengan nada bercanda.

"Apa nama lukisan ini?" tanya Sakura menatap Hinata dan Naruto.

Hinata dan Naruto saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Ekspresi mereka tersenyum, membuat Sasuke dan Sakura bingung. Mereka tersenyum dan menjawab bersama-sama.

"_Designer Skyline_."

**The End**

**.o.O.o.**

**A/N: **Temanya keren! *sorak sorai* Saya dapat judul dan temanya di lagu favorit saya, Owl City. Ini lukisan yang membuat saya terpana karena pernah melihatnya. Ups! Maaf, saya tidak tahu kenapa saya suka begitu. Tapi, saya tidak akan menceritakan apa maksud dari kisah ini karena ini berhubungan dengan saya. Namun, cerita ini untuk Hinata Hyuuga yang tengah berulang tahun. ^^  
Selamat ulang tahun, Hinata! :D

Saya minta maaf jika ada kesalahan kata-kata dan kalimat-kalimat, dan saya berterima kasih sudah membacanya.

Love and Hug,

Sunny **(Blue) **February

**Date: **Makassar, 12/24/2012

**Published Date: **12/25/2012

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
